Don't forget me
by kabo
Summary: Set after sex scene from 3x07. Titus will shoot...the question is - who he will hit?


**Hi folks**  
 **I decided to do something a little bit different than usually. I wrote this when I had a really bad day...and it looks by it...so WARNING! there is angst.**  
 **Huge kudos to NutHeda for betaing this =)**

 **There is no ALIE! That also means that there is no Murphy in Polis.**

* * *

Clarke was laying in Lexa's bed. She was happy for the first time in many, many months, maybe even years. She knew that her happiness wouldn't be long lived. War was brewing thanks to Bellamy, Pike, and all the people who sympathized with them. She knew she had to leave soon with Octavia, but she didn't want to. Clarke looked at Lexa who fell asleep in her arms with such and uncharacteristic smile on her face. She could look at the brunette in her arms for hours, but she really has to leave. So she untangled herself from other girl and couldn't stop the smile that began to creep upon her face. She knew that they can't be together. They were both stuck leading their people, and Clarke's still had a gigantic mess that needed to be cleaned up.

Clarke heard Lexa whimper as she moved away from her sleeping form. She chuckled, who would guess that fearless leader could be this cute. She got dressed and whispered. "May we meet again." With one last look at smiling and sleeping girl she left.

The smile was still on her face when she got to her room to pick up her things and meet with Octavia. Her smile slowly vanished when she saw Titus aiming a gun at her. "You don't need to do this Titus. I'm leaving with Octavia. I won't be distracting Lexa anymore."

But the man obviously wasn't convinced. "She will be distracted even when you aren't here, but if I kill you with a Skaikru weapon, she could even start a war." With that he fired. Luckily for Clarke he wasn't used to guns and had poor aim.

Clarke started running to the doors. She was almost there when she saw doors opening. In order to avoid being hit by them she quickly skidded to a halt. She heard Titus fire one last time before everything went black.

* * *

Lexa woke to the sounds of shooting. She looked at a bed to make sure that Clarke was alright, but the other side of the bed was empty. She quickly put some clothes on and left her room.

She became more alarmed when she realized shots were coming from the direction of Clarke's room. She wasn't thinking when she ran into the room, all that mattered to her was making sure that Clarke is fine. The first thing she saw was Titus holding gun and aiming at something behind the doors.

Her heart stopped because she could think about only one person he could be aiming at, and she could only hope she was wrong.

Titus noticed her. "Heda?" Worry was laced in his voice.

She didn't need to think twice and tackled him straight to the ground. She quickly turned in the direction of where Titus was aiming. Her heart stopped a second time that day. She ran to Clarke's body on the ground. Lexa saw a huge gash on side of Clarke's head which was bleeding profusely.

A few guards that must've heard the shooting ran inside the room. "Heda?"

"Call for the healer, quickly!" One of the guards nodded and ran away. She pointed to Titus. "And imprison that traitor!" The other guards nodded and dragged a struggling Titus away.

He tried to fight the guards. "Heda I did it for you! She will be your doom."

Lexa didn't pay him any attention. "Clarke you can't leave me like this." She gently caressed the motionless blonde's face. "Please."

The healer ran inside and Lexa moved away to give him space.

After a moment of nervous pacing she spoke, "How is she?"

"Her head is bleeding, but she is still breathing. The only thing I can do is sew it together and hope for the best."

Lexa looked at him and bared her teeth. "If she dies you will die with her. So you better do your best!"

He nodded and audibly gulped. "Sha Heda." After he finished his last words the healer returned to job.

* * *

Lexa was sitting next to Clarke's bed, as she had been every night for the past week. She put all her not so important jobs aside for the time being. She whispered, "Please come back to me."

Clarke slowly opened her eyes. She focused her vision on the girl in front of her.

Lexa caught the movement and her eyes started shine with happiness. "Clarke, you're awake." She started to move closer to other girl.

Clarke panicked and tried to get as far away from her as she could.

Lexa stopped her movement and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Clarke eyed her warily. "Who are you?"

Lexa's heart broke at the words. "It's me." She paused for a moment. "Lexa."

"You're a grounder! You won? Where are the rest of my people?" She started to look around nervously.

"Won?" Lexa was getting confused more and more.

"Yes! At the dropship! The last thing I remember is you attacking us and now I'm here. Am I your prisoner? Your price for the war?" Clarke looked at the girl in front of her disgusted with the idea.

Lexa couldn't believe her ears. "I would never do such a thing. You're here of your own free will!" After a short pause she continued, still confused, "Wait, we're attacking you?"

"Don't play innocent you know what's happening! You attacked us in the dropship for nothing."

"That's the last thing you remember..." Lexa talked more to herself than Clarke. She saddened at realization. "Us being enemies." She had to put distance between her and the blonde to show she that she didn't want to hurt her. "I mean no harm to you, Clarke. Like I said, you're here of your own free will - if you wish I will take you to your people."

Clarke frowned and calmed a little. "Won't your leader be mad at you for that?"

Lexa shook her head. "I won't be mad."

Clarke's mouth was agape. "You're the commander?"

The other girl simply nodded and turned around. "Wait here I will tell my people to prepare the horses."

* * *

MEANTIME IN ARKADIA

* * *

"Quickly we need to hurry. Lincoln, is that all?" Octavia looked nervously at the former grounder.

Lincoln nodded to Octavia, while the grounders who were held captive in Arkadia and everyone who helped them were leaving through a secret hatch in the wall.

Miller and Harper were helping Raven into the tunnel, even through all of her protests. Abby was walking behind them to make sure her patient was all right.

Octavia and Lincoln waited until everyone was in the tunnel and then they closed the hatch behind them.

When they all got out, they found sanctuary in one cave where Indra was already waiting for them. "Took you long enough."

"We did our best. Many of them are still sick." Octavia pointed towards a few sick grounders in the back of their group. Abby already started looking them over.

Indra nodded. "It's getting dark we will go to a barricade tomorrow. I believe the Commander will let you live on our lands, as long as you don't make any more trouble." She looked at all Skaikru. "You don't even know how lucky you are to have Wanheda on your side."

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

They were getting closer to the barricade around Arkadia. Clarke was unsure of what to think about all of this. Some grounders called her Wanheda for some reason and some of them wanted attempted strike her, but the commander always stopped them. Lexa did as she promised and didn't let anybody hurt her. She didn't know if any of this is good or bad. The commander told her that the battle at dropship happened many months ago. Other than that they trekked in silence. She was surprised that there were no traps from grounders. At least not yet. Maybe she could trust the brunette leader after all.

They all get off of their horses and walked for few minutes until Lexa stopped and sent her guards away. "My people can't go any further and neither can I. We would be killed. That huge metal structure is Arkadia you will find your people there." She looked into Clarke's eyes. "May we meet again, Clarke kom Skaikru." With that she turned around and was on her way back to barricade.

"Wait!" Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand. She waited until the other girl fully turned to her. "Why are you doing this? If they would kill you on a sight that means we are enemies, and still, you're here helping me go back home." She bit her lip. "Did we...I mean you and me...used to be…friends?"

Lexa had to bite her inner cheek and take a deep breath to calm her raging heart. She was thinking about telling Clarke the whole story many times over, but at the end she always decided against it. Not because she knew that Clarke would hate her when she got to the part about Mount Weather, probably end up not wanting to hear the rest. She didn't do it because she remembered what happened to Costia and every other person she considered a friend. She couldn't seem to save anyone around her, so she just shook her head. "No." She felt tears forming in corners of her eyes, but did not let them shed. "You were just an ambassador and I was the Commander. We worked together. That was all." At the end it even wasn't a big lie.

"Oh." Clarke nodded and looked at the ground. She didn't know why, but she felt pang in her heart. "I should probably go then."

No longer trusting her words Lexa just nodded.

Clarke nodded back and waited a moment, hoping that Lexa would change her mind and say something else, but it didn't happen, so she turned away and start her walk to Arkadia.

A few minutes into her walk she found a group of Skaikru with Bellamy.

Everyone aimed at her.

Bellamy noticed who was in front of them and stopped the gunmen. "It's Clarke. Hold your fire!" He ran to her. "Are you OK?"

Clarke looked at him with wide eyes. "You're alive! I thought they killed you." She quickly ran to him and hugged him.

He smiled. "No grounder can kill me that easily." He withdrew from the hug. "But what are you doing here? You're finally done with that grounder nonsense?"

"Well" She paused for a moment. "I lost my memory. I would like to talk with my mom."

Bellamy gulped. "Err that could be a problem." When he saw Clarke frown he continued, "We should talk about it in Arkadia, outside of the wall it is dangerous."

Clarke nodded and they all went in direction of the fallen Ark.

* * *

Lexa came back to barricade. Her people already build a tent for their commander. She was almost inside when she heard Indra behind her. "Heda." Lexa took a deep breath and turned to her general. "What is it?"

"I brought a few Skaikru members. They do not wish for the war, and they even helped our people escape. What are your orders?"

Before Lexa could say anything Skaikru joined them.

Lexa looked at them. "You're here? How long? Did you meet Clarke?"

Abby looked at Lexa with wide eyes. "She is not with you?"

Lexa looked at her and sighed. "We should talk in my tent."

Abby frowned, but did as suggested and followed Lexa inside as did the other Skaikru.

The commander sat on her throne while thinking about where to start. When all of the Skaikru members entered her tent she started, "One of my people shot her and she lost her memory."

"Your people shot her?!" Abby could not believe what she just heard.

Lexa clenched her fist. "He is dead now, I took care of it personally."

"But Pike will kill her."

"He won't." Everyone in the tent looked at Lexa as if she was crazy. "The last thing she remembered was my people attacking the dropship - she hates us as much as Pike. I was actually hoping you would explain it to her, but you're here…"

"God knows what they will tell her." Abby was becoming more worried for her daughter. "We need to go back for her."

Kane grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "No, they will kill us all on sight."

Lexa looked at Abby. "Clarke is strong, she will be all right."

Abby turned to Lexa with anger in her eyes. "You have no right to talk!" She started raising her voice. "It's all your fault! You let my daughter get hurt and she may be dead by now!" Kane had to grab her around the waist so she didn't attack the commander.

Lexa looked at Indra. "Take them out." Indra nodded and led the others out, except for Abby who was dragged.

Finally alone in the tent Lexa got up from her throne and moved to bed where she silently started crying while whispering over and over again, "I'm sorry." Until she fell asleep.

* * *

Bellamy was talking. "I'm not lying. She really thinks that grounders are a threat and she really does not look like she's lying." He tried to convince Pike that Clarke was no threat to them. It looked like blonde started to hate grounders again. He didn't know how that happened, but he wasn't questioning it. "They believe she is Wanheda, they're afraid of her."

Pike nodded. "You're right. We can use her."

They nodded at each other and moved into the room where was Clarke currently talking to Monty.

Clarke turned to them. "Where is my mother?"

Bellamy took a breath to say something, but Pike beat him to it. "I'm sorry Clarke." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Grounders killed her."

Clarke looked at him in disbelieve. "No!"

"Her and few more of our people." He squeezed her shoulder in support. "I'm really sorry Clarke."

Clarke looked on the ground and started crying.

Monty looked at Pike in disbelieve. "They killed them?"

Pike nodded. "Yes. We found their bodies this morning. There wasn't much to take back so we buried them there. I wanted to announce it tonight so please don't tell anyone."

Clarke crying only intensified. Monty moved and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry Clarke."

"We will let you grieve Clarke." Pike turned around and dragged Bellamy with him.

When doors closed Bellamy said, "You lied. They ran and we didn't find anything."

"Bellamy, we need Clarke." He could tell the boy wasn't convinced so he continued, "They are traitors, so that means they're dead to us anyway. Understand soldier?"

After few moments Bellamy nodded.

After few more moments doors opened and Clarke came out with clenched fists. "I want them dead. All of them." She looked at both of the men in front of her. "I will help with everything you need."

Pike smiled and nodded. "Good decision Clarke. I knew you would do the right thing. We have a meeting in few minutes. You may join us."

Clarke nodded and followed Pike.

* * *

It was past midnight when Indra rushed into Lexa's tent. "Heda, heda!"

Lexa was happy for interruption from her nightmare. She didn't want to see Clarke die again in her dreams. "What is it?" She got up and moved past the curtain that separated the private part of her tent from the part that held her throne.

Indra bowed. "Heda, the north side of our barricade was attacked."

Lexa quickly started putting her armor on. "Prepare the army, now!"

"They already got through Heda." She quickly looked at the ground, prepared for Lexa's anger. "They killed everyone. Two hundred warriors dead in less than an hour." Indra was wondering if she should continue with her report or not.

Lexa raised her voice. "Prepare the army now! They won't get far!"

"There is one more thing." Indra raised her head and looked into Lexa's eyes. "Wanheda was one of them."

* * *

 **Sometimes there is just no happy ending.  
**  
 **Or no ending at all - as you can see :D  
**  
 **I marked this story as complete because I don't know if I want to continue with this (=add second chapter)...but it partly depends on you too.**  
 **There are three options with this 'one shot'**  
 **1\. leave it as it is**  
 **2\. write very, very angsty ending (for some reason I really like this option)**  
 **3\. write happy ending**  
 **and 4. = bonus: write both so everyone can choose (that's only if I will feel really generous and you will like it)**

 **Anyway thank you all for reading this and let me know what you think =)**


End file.
